


The Vampire on Cherry Street

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Biting., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: There's rumors that vampires live on Cherry Street, and no garbage collector dares to collect trash on the road. Except Nino, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

Nino was a college student with big dreams. He wanted to become a music composer. He saw himself ten years down the line living in luxury, and being known worldwide for his work making songs for popular video game franchises and famous pop stars. There was just one problem; Nino was poor. At this rate, he’d be in debt forever.

Finding a job as a young person in Japan is very difficult. After hours of searching, filling out applications, and going to job interviews, Nino finally got a job.

As a garbage man.

Nino was the type to get grossed out over taking out his and his roommate Aiba’s trash. Never would he have thought he would accept a job offer to pick up other people’s garbage.

But money is money, and Nino needs money to live. So on Wednesday night, he went to his job.

Little did he know how weird things would soon become.

************************************************************************

“Hello, you must be Ninomiya-san,” a tough-looking man, who Nino assumed was his new boss said.  
“Yes, that’s correct.”  
“I actually have something to discuss with you.”  
“Okay.”  
“See, the route we have for you to do – well, no one else wants to do it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because there are rumors that vampires live on that road.”  
“Vampires? But vampires aren’t-“  
“Aren’t real. I know that most people think that, but one of our employees claimed he saw a vampire there, and now no one will collect trash there. I’ll double your pay if you do that route... please?”  
Double pay? Pfft. Even if there _were_ vampires it was worth it.  
“Of course I’ll do it. Certainly there are no vampires.”  
“Thank you, Ninomiya. You are a brave man.”  
Nino had to wonder if that was really true.

************************************************************************

“VAMPIRES???? NO WAY!!!!”  
“Yeah, I know. The other guys wouldn’t do that route because they were afraid. Isn’t that ridiculous?”  
“But... but what if there actually are vampires?”  
“There are no vampires. I’m sure there would’ve been a news story about someone being bit by now if that were the case.”  
“What if the government is hiding it from us?”  
“Aiba, what kind of bullshit have you been reading online lately? That’s obviously not true. And besides, I picked up the garbage, and there was no issue. So clearly it was a made up story.”  
“Don’t come crying to me when you get bit!”  
Nino rolled his eyes. Aiba sure was ridiculous sometimes.

************************************************************************

A week went by and Nino had practically forgotten about the whole vampire situation. As a matter of fact, he almost forgot that he had to go to work that day.

That night, Nino was minding his own business, picking up trash, when he noticed a man sitting on the steps in from of one of the apartment buildings.  
“Hello!” The man called out.  
Nino waved.  
“We were all so happy when you came by and collected the trash last week. We thought no one would pick up our garbage again! It had been a month!”  
“Sorry about that. It seems one of our employees didn’t want to work on this road anymore, and no one replaced him until I was hired.”  
“Why didn’t he want to come to this route?”  
“He was afraid that there were vampires around here. I have no clue why-“  
“Vampires?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But vampi-“  
The door to the apartment complex opened.  
“Satoshi, inside. Now.” Nino heard a deep voice say from inside.  
“Okay!”  
Satoshi got up and went inside, waving goodbye to Nino before closing the door behind.  
Nino finished his route, unable to stop thinking about the mysterious man.

************************************************************************

"Are the people you work with really afraid of vampires?"  
Nino jumped. The man, Satoshi, from the previous week had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Yeah."  
"That's weird, because- Oh wait! I don't even know your name!"  
"I'm Ninomiya Kazunari. You can call me Nino."  
"Nino..."  
A pause.  
"Oh, I'm Ohno Satoshi, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Ohno smiled in response.  
Nino gathered the trash and threw it in the truck.  
"Well, I've gotta get going."  
"Bye, Nino!"  
Nino waved as he climbed in the driver's seat of his car.

*******************************************  
The next time he collected garbage, Nino was running late.  
Ohno was sitting on the step again.  
"Hi, Nino!"  
"Hello."  
"You're later than usual." Ohno stated.  
"I had quite a bit of homework"  
Ohno nodded.  
There was a few seconds of silence.  
"Oh, crap, I gotta go to work soon."  
A fellow night worker?  
"What kind of job do you have that requires you to go to work at this hour?"  
"I work at a store."  
Nino's eyes narrowed.  
"What kind of store?"  
"A secondhand shop."  
"What kind of secondhand store is open this late?"  
"Well, all businesses owned by vampires are open at night."  
Nino's eyes widened.  
"Uh oh, now I've done it... Uh, don't tell anyone I said that. I've gotta go." Ohno ran back inside.

Nino didn't tell anyone what Ohno said, but it sure was hard to keep it from Aiba.

*******************************************  
Nino started to get nervous once he drove toward the street with Ohno’s apartment complex. Cherry Street – he’d never forget the name of it now.  
Nino jumped when he saw that Ohno was outside again. Nino reluctantly got out of the truck.  
“Thank goodness you came back! I thought you wouldn’t return.”  
“Mm.”  
A pause.  
“Are there really vampires around here?”  
“Yes, there are. You aren’t afraid of them, are you?”  
“Should I be?”  
“No! Not at all. Vampires are nice. We would never hurt a human.”  
“We? Does that mean you are a vampire too?”  
Ohno’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake.  
“...Yeah.”  
“Oh.” Nino subconsciously took a few steps back.  
“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”  
“Why should I trust you? Vampires are always depicted as evil creatures who want to suck the blood of humans. How am I supposed to know that isn’t true?”  
“Why are you supposed to think it _is_ true?”  
Nino sighed.  
“Sorry. It’s just scary, you know?”  
“It’s okay. That’s why we normally stay away from humans. They think we’re a threat.”  
Ohno grabbed a bag of trash and threw it in the truck.  
“Oh, I’ll do it. It’s my job anyway.”  
“No, I want to help.” Ohno grabbed another bag and knocked the bag next to it over, spilling the contents. Nino noticed most of what was in the bag were identical plastic jugs.  
“What are those containers for?”  
“Blood. Animal blood. The government sends it to us.”  
Nino’s jaw dropped. Both at the fact that the person standing next to him drank animal blood out of a jar, and that Aiba was actually right about the government hiding their knowledge of vampires.  
“So vampires don’t drink human blood?”  
“We can, but that’s illegal.” Ohno chuckled. “We could only drink human blood if a human gave us permission. So we don’t.”  
“So are the stories of vampires attacking humans and drinking their blood fake?”  
“Yeah. Most of us don’t even interact with humans.”  
“That’s a relief.”  
Ohno chuckled once more.

“Thanks for helping with the garbage.”  
“No problem. See you, Nino!”  
Nino waved.

 

***********************************************************************  
When Nino went back to his dorm that night, he couldn't get Ohno off of his mind.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Liar!" Aiba chuckled. "What's wrong?"  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone."  
"I won't."  
"No, you'll run that big mouth of yours!"  
"I promise, I won't!"  
"Fine!" Nino sighed.  
"I met a vampire."  
"Eh? They are real?!?!"  
"Apparently. There's this guy who I see whenever I collect the trash, and he's a vampire."  
"REALLY?!? Is he scary?"  
"Not at all. He's pretty normal despite the whole vampire thing."  
"Do they drink blood?"  
"Not human blood."  
"Are you sure? Nino, you probably shouldn't go over there anymore."  
"No, it's fine. I trust this guy."  
"You rarely trust humans, but you trust a vampire?"..."Ah! You lik e him, don't you?"  
"I don't like him! He's a vampire for crying out loud!"  
"No way! Nino has a crush on a vampire!"  
"Shut up! I do not!"  
"Is he cute?"  
"No, he isn't! Stop it!" Okay so maybe Nino thought that Ohno was cute, but he definitely didn't like him.  
"Okay, okay, fine. I can't believe vampires are actually real though...”  
************************************************************************  
"Nino!"  
Nino looked over to see Ohno waving to him. Then he realized that Ohno had a bit of blood on his lips. He jumped.  
"You got some uh... blood."  
"Oh, whoops." Ohno licked his lip clean. Nino shivered.  
"How's work going?" Nino said, hoping to change the subject.  
"Fine. Boring as usual."  
“It’s probably better than collecting trash.”  
“You got a point there.” Ohno chuckled.  
“Why do you collect trash at night anyway? Don’t they usually do that during the day?”  
“Well, since a lot of young adults go to university during the day, some garbage collectors do their shifts at night.”  
“Do you go to university?”  
“I do.”  
“What are you studying?”  
“Music. I want to be a composer when I graduate.”  
“That’s so cool! The other vampires always told me I could sing well, but I can’t exactly start a music career as a vampire...”  
“One of these days I’ll bring my guitar along. Will you sing something for me?”  
“Yeah! What can you play?”  
“Pretty much anything you want.”  
Ohno began to rattle off the names of several of his favorite songs. Nino had never heard of any of them.  
“Ah, maybe humans don’t know of these songs...”  
“If you gave me sheet music, I’d be able to learn how to play it.”  
Ohno nodded.  
************************************************************************  
Nino returned the next week to find Ohno drinking from a jar of blood. Nino still hadn’t gotten used to the fact that Ohno drank blood, and he was grossed out at the sight. He tried to imagine that something else was in the container, but that was quite difficult, as some would dribble onto Ohno’s lips from time to time.  
"Do you... have fangs?" Nino asked nervously. He should’ve known better than to keep asking for details, but he couldn't help but wonder.  
"Yep! Wanna see?" Ohno grinned.  
"Not really."  
Ohno pouted.  
"Oh, fine."   
Ohno giggled. He smiled wide, and his canine teeth extended.  
Seeing Nino's horrified reaction, Ohno quickly retracted his fangs and laughed.  
"It's not funny! You're really scary!"  
"That's the first time someone called _me_ scary. Wanna see them again?"   
"No!" 

 

When Ohno was helping him gather the trash later, Nino could've sworn that Ohno sniffed him. More than once. But then again, Nino could've just been imagining things at this point.

Anyway, Nino had to learn the song for Ohno, so he focused on that and completely forgot about anything else.

*******************************************

During the next few weeks, Nino and Ohno spent a lot of time chatting. Nino told Ohno about his classes and Aiba, while Ohno talked about his job, his hot co-worker, Jun, and his boss and landlord, Sakurai.

As much as Nino enjoyed their conversations, he was scared. Ohno had definitely been smelling him. Did that mean Ohno wanted his blood? Nino was contemplating telling his boss that he didn't want to go down that street anymore. But for some reason, Nino still wanted to visit Ohno, even though it was incredibly stupid.

Even Aiba, the resident idiot, thought Nino was dumb for hanging out with a vampire that could kill him with a bite.

But Nino still went to Cherry Street the next Wednesday.

*******************************************  
"Why do you keep sniffing me?"   
Ohno's eyes widened.  
"S-sorry. It's just that your blood... smells good."  
Nino's jaw dropped. Ohno really was after his blood!  
Nino swiftly turned away and went back towards his truck.  
"Please, Nino! I won't bite you, I swear! Nino!"  
"How am I supposed to trust you if you keep smelling me and licking your lips?!?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't control my reaction. But I promise I can refrain from biting you."  
Nino's eyes narrowed.  
"Nino please, you are one of the only friends I have. It gets awfully lonely staying inside all the time."  
Nino truly felt bad for Ohno after hearing that.  
"I'll see you next week," Nino said before climbing in the truck.  
Ohno smiled, relieved.  
*******************************************  
"You're still visiting that vampire?"   
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure you can trust him?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Well, I trust your judgment. So I trust him too."  
"Thanks, Aiba."  
"But if he hurts you I swear to god I'll..."  
Nino chuckled.  
"Thanks for looking after me."  
"No need to thank me."  
*******************************************  
 The next time Nino went to Cherry Street, he had a guitar in hand.  
"Did you learn the songs?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yay!"   
They both sat down on the steps. Nino pulled out his guitar and started strumming. A smile spread across Ohno's face as he realized what song it was.  
Ohno got a feel for the rhythm then started to sing along.  
Nino's eyes widened and his finger slipped and played the wrong note.

Ohno's voice was beautiful.

Nino listened in awe. He struggled to focus on playing the guitar, but he was determined to play well so he wouldn't mess Ohno up.  
Once the song ended, Nino turned to Ohno.

"Have you had professional vocal lessons?"  
"No, never."  
"You have quite the natural talent, then."  
"I'm not that good..."  
"I go to a music school. You are better than half of the singers there and they've been professionally trained for years. You _are_ really good."  
"Thanks." 

Nino started playing again, and both him and Ohno started singing. They got really into the song and started singing louder and louder. And then...

"Satoshi, get inside. Now."  
"But Sakurai-san-"  
"Now!"  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Nino saw sadness in Ohno's eyes before he ran back into the building. Nino sighed as he climbed in the truck. That might have been the last time he would ever see Ohno.

No, Nino wasn't going to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino had actually quit his job with the garbage company later that week. He was nearing his graduation, so he left to focus on studying for his exams. However, he still took a drive to Cherry Street the next week because he needed to see Ohno at least one more time.

Ohno wasn't outside when Nino got there. As expected, that Sakurai guy was probably forcing him to stay inside.

Nino mustered up every ounce of courage he had and went up to the apartment building.

He knocked on the door. Nino recognized the person- no, vampire, that opened it as Sakurai.  
"You can't come here."  
"Please let me see him one more time."  
"You can't see him. You aren't welcome here." Sakurai started to close the door, but Nino held it open.  
"I swear I have no ill intentions-"  
"How am I supposed to believe you? Do you know how many humans have targeted us?"  
"On behalf of the human race, I sincerely apologize for our ignorance." Nino bowed.  
"Please, I am begging you."  
"...Fine. Five minutes."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Satoshi-kun!" Sho yelled up the stairs.  
"What?"  
"You have a visitor."  
"Eh-Eeh?"  
"Nino!"  
Ohno looked over at Sakurai with a confused expression, as if to ask if it was really okay. Sakurai shrugged his shoulders and looked away.  
Ohno grinned and stepped outside with Nino, closing the door behind him.  
"Where's the garbage truck?"  
"I quit. I didn't make enough money and I need to study for my exams. I'm graduating soon, after all."  
"Will our garbage still be picked up?"  
"I convinced everyone that there's no vampires. And the new guy will be coming during the day, so I don't think it'll be an issue."  
"Thanks."  
"The reason I came here though, is because I have something I want to say to you."  
"What is it?"   
"This may be wrong because you're a vampire and I'm a human but... I like you."  
"Well, that's okay, because I like you too," Ohno said with a smile.  
Nino grinned. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ohno's lips. Once they broke apart, Ohno pulled Nino into a tight embrace. It was then that Sakurai walked outside.  
"You know you have to get back to work, right Satoshi?" Sakurai asked with a chuckle.  
“Right.” Ohno pulled away from Nino. “See you soon?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be back in a couple of weeks when my exams are done.”  
“Okay.”  
“And one more thing.”  
“Hm?”  
“Is it okay if I tell my best friend about you?” Nino whispered, so Sakurai wouldn’t hear.  
Ohno sighed.  
“Do you mean that Aiba guy you always talk about?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, he seems trustworthy enough, based on what you’ve said about him. But if word gets out that we are here-“  
“I promise you, your secret is safe. Neither myself or Aiba would do anything to hurt you guys.”  
“Thanks, Nino.” Ohno kissed Nino on the cheek before heading back inside.  
***********************************

"You're dating that vampire?!"  
"Yea-"  
"I knew you liked him!"  
"You were right this time."  
"But is it really okay for a human to be dating a vampire?"  
"It doesn't seem to be a problem."  
"Well, I'm happy for you. It's about time you get a boyfriend, even if he isn't human."  
"When you say it like that, it sounds like beastiality!"   
"Sorry."  
They both laughed.  
"So anyway, we're graduating soon. Where are we going to live afterwards?"  
"Sorry, but for the time being, I want to move back to Chiba."  
Great. There was nothing for Nino in Chiba. Not if he was going to compose music.  
"That's fine. I'll figure something out."

Now Nino had no money and no place to live. He was going to have to figure something out and fast.

*******************************************  
"Kazu! You finally came back!"  
"I told you I had exams, silly."  
"Are you done with them now?"  
"Yep!"  
"How did they go?"  
"It was fine."  
"Good."  
A pause.  
"Sakurai-san!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can Nino come in?"  
Sho sighed as he walked down the stairs.  
"Please?"  
"...I can't believe I'm about to say this, but come in."  
"Thank you."

Ohno led Nino up the stairs. They passed the shop that Ohno works at.  
"Hey, Satoshi, didn't you say that you were going to help me clean up today?" It was Saturday, so the shop was closed for the weekend.  
"Right. Sorry."  
"Then get in here and help!"  
Ohno and Nino both walked into the shop.  
"Nino, this is my coworker, Matsumoto Jun."  
Jun's nostrils flared.  
"Satoshi, that's a human! What is he doing here?!?" Jun took a couple of steps back.  
"He's my boyfriend."  
"B-boyfriend?!?"  
"Yep!"  
"You're dating a human and Sho let him inside?!?!"  
"Yes."  
"SHO!"Jun shrieked.  
Sho ran into the store.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That... Thing over there!" Jun pointed at Nino.  
"That's Nino. We can trust him."  
"Are you sure? But-"  
"I'm positive."  
Jun sighed.  
"Whatever."  
"If you're going to invade my store, at least make yourself useful and help out."  
Nino nodded and started to organize the new stock with Ohno.

***************************************************  
"Satoshi."  
Jun gestured for Ohno go come over to him.  
"What is it?"  
"You aiming for his blood?"  
"What? No! I'm not dating him for his blood! I'm not an asshole."  
"I know that. But wouldn't it be a missed opportunity not to drink from him?"  
"He wouldn't want me to do that."  
"He's dating a vampire! He probably wants you to bite him."  
"You think so?"  
"It's possible. Why don't you ask him if you can drink from him?"  
"I won't do that. I don't want him to think I'm only with him for his blood."  
"Suit yourself."

**********************************************************  
"Where do you guys even get this stuff?"  
"We resell stuff from human stores so the vampires who don't leave the area can buy them. A lot of us don't leave this street, but many vampires actually work amongst humans. My job is to go out and buy our stock from stores, and Satoshi here works in the store."  
"Why don't some vampires leave? If you can leave, certainly everyone else can."  
"They are afraid of humans. All of us are. I'm discreet enough not to get found out, but a lot of vampires are afraid that people will find out that they aren't human and target them."  
Nino sighed.  
"I'm really sorry that humans cause so much trouble for you guys."  
"Don't apologize, Kazu! It's not your fault."  
"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel bad about it."

With the three of them working, the store was tidied up pretty quickly. Ohno led Nino down the hall to his apartment.  
"It's really nice in here. Much better than that shithole of a dorm I have right now. And it's supposedly one of the better ones."  
Ohno chuckled.  
"It's not that great."  
Nino plopped down on the couch.  
"That Jun guy may be a bit of a prick, but he's really hot. Damn."  
"Don't say that too loud, Sho-kun will kick your ass if he thinks you're trying to take Jun from him."  
"Eh? They're dating? They don't seem like they would be compatible."  
"And that's how they've convinced all of the other vampires that there's nothing going on between them."   
Nino chuckled.  
"Why keep it a secret?"  
"Jun's really likes to keep personal things private, and Sho wants everyone to believe that he's straight, but he's not fooling anyone."  
Nino laughed.  
"What an idiot."

"So, what are you going to do when you graduate?"   
"I'd like to do music compostition. But it's an unreliable job and I have no money or place to live."  
"You have nowhere to live?"  
"Aiba is moving back to his home town in Chiba. I want to stay here in Tokyo but I have no money and no one to room with."  
A pause.  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!"  
"What?"  
"Live here! With me!"  
"Is that really okay? How much will it cost?"  
"You don't have to pay anything. Sho-kun will let you stay here."  
"Satoshi, I'd have to pay something-"  
"Nope! You'll focus on music. Don't worry about rent. As long as you can pay for your own food you can live here."

Nino took a second to consider the proposal. Free rent was a perfect opportunity to start looking for composing jobs and to focus on music. However, he would be living with Ohno. Red flags were going off left and right in his head. There was still the possibility that Ohno was after his blood. And Nino didn't know Ohno that well. They had just started dating, after all! But Nino could not turn down the opportunity. It would be stupid to.

"I'll have to take you up on your offer."  
"Yay!"  
"Thanks, Satoshi."  
Nino leaned in and kissed Ohno, gently at first. Then Ohno started to kiss back and their kiss got rougher as their tongues fought for dominance. Nino moaned as Ohno rolled his hips up to meet his. He then pulled Nino off the couch they were sitting on and led him to his bedroom.

Nino didn't expect the usual quiet and bashful vampire to take the lead when it came to sex, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Must be those vampire instincts or something.

Nino laid down on the bed and Ohno climbed on top of him.  
"Vampire sex is the same as human sex, right?" Nino joked.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Thank god." They both chuckled, and Ohno leaned down for another kiss. Ohno then started trailing kisses down Nino's jaw. When the kisses reached Nino's neck, he shivered, remembering that Ohno had the power to kill him right now if he decided to bite. Though it scared the shit out of him, it also turned Nino on at the same time.

Nino would ponder about how stupid he was later. For now he was going to enjoy whatever Ohno was going to do to him.

******************************************  
Ohno pulled Nino's shirt off. Ohno continued trailing kisses down Nino's chest until he reached a nipple, which he started to suck. Nino failed to stifle a moan when Ohno reached up to pinch his other nipple.  
He continued kissing down Nino's body until he reached Nino's pants. He removed Nino's pants and underwear in one go, surprising Nino.

"You are wearing too much clothing."  
"I agree," Ohno said, before quickly pulling his clothes off.  
Once he was naked, Ohno bent down and licked a stripe up Nino's erection.  
"Ah fuck, Satoshi."  
"Later." Ohno giggled.  
"What an original joke- AH!" Nino moaned loudly as Ohno suddenly swallowed his cock whole. He continued to move up and down Nino's dick, taking it all inside.  
"Fuck, Satoshi, your mouth."   
Ohno cupped Nino's balls as he continued to suck on his cock.  
Soon Nino was desperate for release, bucking his hips up into Ohno’s mouth. Ohno pulled away.  
Nino whined.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“Patience, Kazunari.”  
“Ugh.”

Ohno climbed off the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He got back on the bed and poured some on his fingers.  
“By the way, do you vampires...uh, reproduce?”  
“If that’s your backwards-ass way of asking me if I ejaculate, the answer is yes, I do.” Ohno chuckled.  
“No need to be a smartass- oof!” Ohno had slid one finger inside of Nino.  
He stretched out Nino’s hole and was soon able to insert a second and third finger. Ohno ghosted his fingers across Nino’s prostate, barely putting any pressure on it.  
“Stop being such a tease!”  
“Didn't I tell you that you need to be more patient?”  
Ohno removed his fingers and poured lube on his hard cock.  
“No condom?” Nino asked, concerned.  
“Oh, uh vampires and humans can’t pass disease to each other, because vampires don’t get human illnesses... but if you’d rather me use a condom then-“  
“Oh, that’s fine then.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”

Ohno lined himself up with Nino’s entrance and slowly entered him. Nino groaned at the stretch of the intrusion. As Nino got more accustomed to the feeling, Ohno started to slid in and out of him, slowly increasing his pace.  
“Harder, Satoshi.”  
“Can you handle it?”  
“Yes, please hurry up.”  
Ohno grinned as he snapped his hips forward.  
“AHH!”  
Ohno continued to roughly slam into Nino.  
“Ahh, Satoshi, there.” It hadn’t taken too long for Ohno to find Nino’s prostate. He continued to slam directly into it, causing Nino to moan and shake with each thrust.

Nino had lain back on the bed, eyes rolled towards the back of his head, mouth gaping open. With each thrust precum dripped down his hard cock and onto his stomach. He was panting and sweating and his spine was starting to arch off of the bed. Ohno could see that Nino was getting close, so he wrapped his hand around Nino’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long after that when Nino came while screaming Ohno’s name. Ohno climaxed soon after, letting out a low moan as his cum filled Nino’s hole.

************************************************************************  
Nino woke up a few hours later. Must’ve dozed off. He thought. Ohno was awake, his nose buried in Nino’s neck. Nino felt Ohno taking a few breaths. Is he smelling me again?!  
“Satoshi?”  
“Oh, you’re up.”  
“Were you just smelling me again?”  
Ohno’s eyes widened.  
“I’m really sorry! I can’t control it! I’m gonna try harder not to, I promise!”  
“Thanks, Satoshi.” Nino pressed a kiss to Ohno’s lips.

“Can I take a shower?”  
“Of course. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And it’s already...” Ohno glanced at his phone. “7AM, so I’ll be heading off to bed.”  
Right. Vampires had a completely backwards sleep schedule. How on Earth was that going to work out? Nino didn't want to think about it.  
“Alright, see you later then.”  
“See you.”

 

************************************************************************  
“Nino, did you get laid?”  
“Why the hell would you ask that?”  
“I can tell by the way that you are glowing. Ah, don’t tell me you did it with that vampire already!”  
“So what? He’s my boyfriend,” Nino snapped.  
“I’m only kidding. Hey, have you figured out where you are going to live once we graduate? We have to move out in a week after all.”  
“Yeah, I’ve got it figured out.”  
“Eh? What are you gonna do?”  
“I’m going to live with Satoshi.”  
“WHAT?! You can’t do that! What if he tries to kill you in your sleep!”  
“I trust him.”  
“But you haven’t been dating for long! Nino, this is seriously a bad idea.”  
“I know, but I won’t have to pay rent, and I can stay in Tokyo and focus on composing.”  
“No rent? That’s really suspicious Nino!”  
Nino sighed.  
“I just trust him, okay? And I really like him. I promise nothing will happen to me.”  
“Nino...At least let me meet him, okay?”  
“Alright, I’ll try.”

 

************************************************************************

“Satoshi-kun, he can’t live here. Not without paying.”  
“Why? It’s no extra cost to you if he lives here.”  
“Of course it’s an extra cost!”  
“How so?”  
“Just one example is how you’ll be running the shower twice as often with another person around.”  
Not if we shower together. Ohno thought.  
“Like showering together is actually going to save your heating bill.”  
Ohno gaped.  
“And besides, he’s human. He’ll be awake during the day, which will cost more electricity. And humans use ovens, microwaves, air conditioners...”  
“Please, Sakurai-san.”  
“I pay you. I can’t afford to pay someone else right now. There’s just not enough money. I’m sorry.”  
“He has no money and nowhere to go! There’s nothing you can do?”  
“I have one idea. I’ll have to speak with Nino about it.”  
“Thank you so much Sho-chan!”

 

************************************************************************  
“May I bring Satoshi to my dorm to help me pack up my things?” It was finally the day that Nino would move in to Ohno’s apartment.  
“...Fine, I guess.”  
“Thanks for letting me live here, Sho-chan!”  
Sho sighed.  
“Before you go, I have something to talk to you about, Nino.”  
“Okay.”  
“We’re really tight on money right now, and it’s going to be difficult for me to afford letting you live here without paying anything.”  
“Don’t tell me that you’re kicking me out already!”  
“No, but I have a favor to ask of you.”  
“What is it?”  
“The prices for blood keep going up. The government keeps raising the price because they are the only ones who can sell it. You might be uncomfortable with this, but could you please be Satoshi’s source of blood?”  
“EH?!”  
“It won’t be able to afford your electricity if I keep having to buy Satoshi-kun’s blood. I am very sorry.”  
“He didn’t... ask you to say this, right?”  
“Absolutely not. I haven’t spoken to him about it either. I’m not too sure that he’ll want to drink from you either. He doesn’t want to hurt you.”  
Nino took a deep breath.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Honestly, I felt bad about moving here without paying. But if this is how I can repay you, I’ll do it.”  
“Thank you so much Nino. You can start letting him drink from you once he runs out of his current blood supply.”

 

“Satoshi, let’s go!”  
“It’s 6PM... too early...”  
“Oh, get up!” Nino pulled Ohno out of the bed.  
“I’m moving in today, remember?”  
“Right! Wait, is the sun still out?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ughhh. I hate the sun.”  
“You can deal with it. Come on.”  
“Fine,” Ohno grumbled.”

************************************************************************  
“Hi, Nino! Oh, are you Ohno-san?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Satoshi, this is Aiba.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“He looks like a normal human.” Aiba whispered in Nino’s ear.  
“Well he’s not.”  
“Not what?”  
“A human. Aiba doesn’t believe that you’re a vampire.”  
Ohno giggled.  
“Wanna see my fangs?”  
“Sure!”  
Ohno let his fangs come down so Aiba could see them.  
“AH! I believe you now! That’s so scary...”

All Nino could think about when he saw Ohno’s fangs was the fact that they’d be piercing his flesh in a couple of days. He knew he could trust Ohno but he was so nervous about it, but then again, who wouldn’t be worried?

By the end of the moving process, Aiba had been convinced that Ohno had no plans to kill Nino, despite being a vampire.  
“I’ll come back to visit soon, okay Nino?”  
Nino nodded.  
“And once you get the money, please come to the restaurant!”  
“I will, I promise.”  
“Goodbye Nino!”  
“Goodbye, Aiba.”  
They hugged briefly and Aiba drove off, headed for Chiba. And Nino went back inside Ohno’s apartment, no, his and Ohno’s apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Satoshi, we need to talk about something.”  
“What is it? Moving out already?”  
Nino chuckled.  
“No. Sho-chan and I talked earlier and I need to talk to you about it.”  
“What did he say to you?”  
"He asked me to do a favor for him."  
"A favor?"  
"Yeah. Instead of paying rent, he asked me to let you drink my blood."  
"WHAT?!? Why would he ask you to do that?"  
"To reduce the amount he has to spend on blood."  
"He wants you to pay your rent in blood? Are you kidding me? That's terrible!"  
"...Yeah..."  
"...And you agreed, didn't you?"  
"...Yep."  
"Kazu, I don't want to hurt you. I really don't."  
"But you want it, don't you? My blood."  
Ohno sighed.  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Fresh blood is definitely better than what I get in the mail. But if it means hurting you..."  
"It's okay, Satoshi."  
"Are you sure you are okay with it? You aren't just agreeing because Sakurai told you, right?"  
"No, it's really fine. We can try once you finish your current blood supply, okay?"  
"Okay."

Nino didn't want to give his blood. How shameless was it to use your blood as money? Nino felt a bit disgusted with himself. But Nino did want to let Ohno drink from him. No matter how terrifying the thought was, Nino couldn't help but be curious about it. And Nino just wanted Ohno to be happy.

*******************************************  
Adjusting to living with Ohno was pretty easy. They had a rhythm that naturally worked. They knew when to stay out of the other's way, and they each got the alone time they needed. Nino started to wake up a a bit later in the day so he could spend more time with Ohno. While Ohno was asleep, Nino was looking for composing jobs and doing interviews. At night Nino would help Ohno and Jun out at the shop. All was going well in Nino's world.

"That's the last can. I'll have to start drinking from you tomorrow."

Until Ohno said that.

*******************************************  
"M-May I?"  
Nino swallowed hard. He was trembling with fear.  
"Y-Yes, g-go ahead." Nino tilted his head to the side to allow Ohno access to his neck.  
Ohno gently brushed Nino's hair behind his ear.  
Nino's heart started to race when Ohno let his fangs come down.  
"It won't hurt for long. Trust me, okay?"  
Nino nodded.

In a not-so-swift movement, Ohno pierced Nino's neck with fangs. Nino let out a pained yell that Nino himself wasn't aware he was capable of making. Ohno's bite wasn't clean at all. It took a couple of extra movements to get the fangs in far enough. Tears streamed down Nino's face as Ohno attempted to force his fangs in him. Nino couldn't blame him though, as it was the first time he had used his fangs. And Ohno was right, the pain didn't last long. It still stung once Ohno removed his fangs, but Nino was quickly distracted from the stinging pain when he felt Ohno's lips on his neck, sucking his blood desperately. Having Ohno drink from him felt odd, yet good, in a way that Nino couldn't find the words to describe.

Once Ohno was finished drinking, he closed the wound with his venom. It no longer hurt after that. Though Nino did feel a bit lightheaded.  
"Sorry, I may have taken a bit too much."  
Well that explained the lightheadedness.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm alright. A bit overwhelmed, but I can handle it."  
"Thank goodness." Ohno pressed a kiss to the wound on Nino's neck.  
"I love you, Kazunari."  
Hearing those words come from Ohno's bloodstained lips made Nino feel warm and fuzzy inside. Despite what Ohno had done to him just moments before, Nino felt an overhelming amount of love for Ohno. And it scared him.

*******************************************  
The other vampires in the area were not fond of Nino. Whenever he walked past any of them they glared. They didn't trust Nino at all. None of them spoke to him. Sales at the store were even lower than before and Sho suspected that it was because Nino hung out in there sometimes. However, once Ohno had drank from Nino, the other vampires weren't as untrusting anymore. Once they saw the bite marks on Nino's neck they could feel comfort in the fact that Nino wasn't a threat. Surely a human who let his vampire boyfriend have his blood was not targeting vampires. They still ignored Nino, but sales at the store went back up again.

Ohno soon got much better at causing as little pain as possible when biting. And Nino quickly learned how to cover up his bite-covered neck with make-up. Well, his neck shouldn't have been covered in marks, but Ohno still needed to work on his aim.

Nino had gotten a few composing jobs during his first month of living with Ohno. Sure they didn't pay much, but he liked what he did and it paid for his meals.

One day, Nino video called Aiba to see how he was doing in Chiba.  
"Nino! How are you doing?"  
"I'm good, you?"  
"I'm doing great!"  
"What's been going on in Chiba?"  
"I've been working part time at my family's restaurant, and I've been doing street performances when I get the chance." Aiba always wanted to be a famous singer, but he never had the conventionally beautiful voice for it. For now he played guitar and sang in busy areas.  
"Does anyone ever give good tips to you?"  
"Never."  
Nino chuckled.

When Nino chuckled, he sat up a bit, showing his neck.  
"Nino!"  
"What?"  
"THE MARKS!!!! Are you letting that thing drink your blood?!? Nino, I'll kill him I swear-"  
Oops. Nino hadn't meant to show his neck on camera. _I should've covered the scars up..._  
"Aiba, I let him do it."  
"WHY? Is he forcing you? Is he threatening you?"  
"No, I choose to let him."  
"Why on Earth would anyone let a vampire drink their blood?! Nino, you aren't making any sense."  
"I let him bite me because I lnsjskdnmkai"  
"What?"  
"I let bite me because Ilikeit."  
"One more time?"  
"I let him because I like it, okay?!?"  
"You like it? How?" Aiba took a few seconds to process what Nino was saying.  
"Ooooh. That kind of like."  
Nino hid his face in embarassment.  
"I never saw you as the type to get off from pain, but whatever floats your bo-"  
"Shut up!" Nino was blushing, completely embarassed about his confession.  
"As long as he isn't doing anything you don't want him to, I guess I won't kill him."  
"Thank you for not killing my boyfriend."  
Aiba chuckled.  
"And honestly, thank you for not judging me- Ahh it's embarrassing!"  
"As long as he makes you happy, I'm happy, okay?"  
Nino nodded.

After that, Nino and Aiba went back to their normal, silly conversations. Nino was thankful that he'd always have Aiba.

*******************************************

"Kazu, that sounds beautiful!"  
Later that night, Nino was making a song for a CM.  
"It's not that good. Something's missing." Nino sighed and put his face in his hands.  
"You should take a break. It sounds good so far."  
Ohno was right. Nino needed a break so he could come back with a fresh set of ears.  
"Okay, I'll take a break then."  
Nino leaned over and kissed Ohno. When they broke apart climbed into Ohno's lap and continued kissing him.  
"Bedroom?" Nino purred into Ohno's ear.  
"I'm really hungry though..."  
"You wanted me to take a break just so you could eat?"  
"Sorry."  
Nino dragged Ohno to the bedroom.  
"But I haven't eaten in so long-"  
"Nope. I think I'm not the only one who needs more patience." Nino started to trail kisses down from Ohno's lips to his jaw. When he reached Ohno's neck, he gently bit it.  
"Ow!" Okay, maybe not _that_ gently.  
"Now imagine how much it hurts to be bitten so hard that you are pierced through the vein."  
"...Sorry."  
"Oh, don't apologize. You're lucky that you found someone who likes it."  
"I still don't understand how you could possibly like it..."  
Nino giggled and kissed Ohno.  
"I'm sick of being patient!" Ohno rolled them over so he was on top of Nino. He removed Nino's clothing along with his own.  
"Why do I always end up on bottom?" Nino whined, though he didn't put up much of a fight.  
Ohno chuckled as he grabbed the lube to prepare Nino.

*******************************************  
"Fuck, Satoshi, harder!"  
Ohno started to snap his hips as hard as he could. He and Nino were both close to climaxing.  
"I'm still hungry, Kazu." Ohno said between pants.  
"Huh?" Nino wasn't in the mindset to process what Ohno had said.  
Ohno slowed his thrusts and wrapped his hand around Nino's erection. He then  
pierced Nino's neck with his fangs. Nino screamed in pain and pleasure. Once Ohno withdrew his fangs, he started thrusting once more as he sucked on Nino's blood. It wasn't long before they were both cumming nearly simultaneously.

“Nino, come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”  
“Too tired.”  
“Don’t you have to finish writing that song?”  
“I’ll do it tomorrow.”  
Ohno chuckled.  
“Alright, I’ll be in the shower.”  
“Love you, Satoshi.”  
Ohno smiled.  
“Love yo- Oh don’t tell me you already fell asleep!"  
_Dealing with a human ’s sleep schedule really is a pain in the ass._  
But Ohno didn’t mind. Ohno would put up with just about anything for Nino. Because he knew Nino would do the same for him.

 

 

 

Omake:

A few months had passed since Nino moved in with Ohno. The vampires, even Jun, finally started to accept Nino. And Nino had gotten a few decent paying jobs, saving enough to buy the Nintendo NX that was going to come out soon. Nino was so glad that he decided to move in with Ohno. He had never been happier.

“Nino!”  
“Oh, Sho-chan! What is it?” Nino just so happened to walk by Sho in the hallway.  
“I probably should’ve said this sooner but... Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For making Ohno happier. He’s truly been a lot more positive since you’ve been around. It’s really nice to see him smile more often.”  
Nino smiled wide.  
“And thank _you_ , Sho-chan, for letting me live here.”  
“It’s not a problem. You pay in blood after all,” Sho said, while looking at the bite marks on Nino’s neck.  
Nino chuckled.  
“Though I don’t think you really mind it, based on what I’ve overheard.” Sho smirked.  
“Yeah? Well, I know a few secrets about you as well, Sakurai-san.”  
“Like what?”  
“Well for starters, you’re dating J.”  
“I am not! I’m not interested in men, and I’m definitely not interested in him!”  
“ _Sure_.”  
“It’s true!”  
“Then certainly a handsome guy like you would have a girlfriend, no?”  
“Not currently, no.”  
“Because you are dating J!”  
“I am not dating Ju- Matsumoto-kun.”  
“See, you almost called him Jun!”  
“Did not!” Sho walked away from Nino, who was now laughing his ass off.  
Jun and Ohno walked into the hallway to see what the commotion was about.  
“What was his deal?”  
“J, you and Sho-chan _are_ dating, right?”  
“Sometimes I wonder...”  
Nino and Ohno laughed.  
“But really, he’s lying about being straight, right?”  
“I’d think so, because for a straight guy he certainly likes having a cock up his ass.”  
Nino and Ohno both froze for a second, shocked that Jun said that, before bursting out laughing once more.  
“Alright, Satoshi, let’s get back to work.”  
Ohno nodded.  
“See you, Nino.” Ohno placed a brief kiss to Nino’s lips.  
“Eww! Get a room!” Jun said, in a voice that mocked Sho’s.  
“I’m straight and seeing two men kiss threatens my masculinity!”  
All three of them laughed once more.

Yes, Nino wasincrediblyglad that he moved in with the vampire on Cherry Street.


End file.
